battlefieldfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение участника:IDDQD
Добро пожаловать! Здравствуйте, IDDQD — мы рады, что Battlefield вики — часть сообщества Wikia! Теперь у вас есть целый сайт для добавления информации, фотографий и видео на свою любимую тему. Но сейчас на вас смотрят пустые страницы… Страшно, да? Вот некоторые способы, чтобы начать работу. * Представьте свою тему на первой странице. Это ваша возможность объяснить вашим читателям, о чём ваша тема. Пишите сколько хотите! Ваше описание может связать все важные страницы на вашем сайте. * Дайте начало новым страницам — только одно или два предложения чтобы начать. Не делайте пустых страниц! Смысл вики в добавлении и изменении статей по мере вашего продвижения вперёд. Вы также можете добавить фотографии и видео, чтобы заполнить страницу и сделать её более интересной. А потом просто идите! Люди любят посещать вики с большим количеством материала для чтения и просмотра, поэтому продолжайте добавлять материал, и вы будете привлекать читателей и редакторов. Предстоит много чего сделать, но не волнуйтесь — сегодня первый день, а у вас много времени. Любая вики начинается точно так же — понемногу за раз, начиная с первых нескольких страниц, пока она не превращается в огромный, оживлённый сайт. Если у вас есть вопросы, вы можете написать нам через . Удачи! — Sannse Привет Привет. Ну как тебе медальки-ачивки? Ты, кстати, здесь надолго? А то может быть нужно интервики сразу сделать? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:46, апреля 13, 2011 (UTC) Привет. Не знаю, что за интервики :( дай линк на мануал, плиз :D да скорее всего надолго, после BF BC2 и грядущего BF3 скорее осяду и здесь тоже. Я до сих пор удивлен, что не нашел никакого сообщества, на базе Викий. зато есть и соседи - английское сообщество с тем же именем. Да.. тут долго прибираться придётся. Ачивки хороши, особенно скрытые :D сегодня-завтра попробую пошаманить с изображениями самих картинок, чтобы выглядели по солиднее (можно выбирать из специальных медалей) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:34, апреля 13, 2011 (UTC) Это я имел в виду межъязыковые ссылки между твоей и викиями на других языках. Как на Заглавной Call of Duty в самом низу. А с battlefield действительно странно, что ни одной мало-мальски серьёзной попытки не было создать вики по этой теме. Видно, игра не очень популярна =) Хотя мне сложно судить. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:02, апреля 13, 2011 (UTC) Наверное никому игра не нравится из-за кемперов с барретт, на самом деле игрушка очень интересная, но существенная разница с код - это то, что в Call of Duty затащить всю игру сможет один человек и решить исход матча. А вот Battlefield игра как раз командная - одному с таким набором задач не справиться. Там классы то суровые, как TF2, например, один человек уничтожает вражескую технику, другой захватывает точку, третий прикрывает подходы а четвертый минирует... Да, интервики точно пригодится)) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 10:33, апреля 14, 2011 (UTC) Кстати, почему некоторые ачивки, нагло написаны на буржуйском? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 10:48, апреля 14, 2011 (UTC) Ачивки только недавно начали автоматически подключать ко всем новым викиям, поэтому, вероятно, ещё не до конца обновили описания для них на разных языках. Хотя, может быть, их ещё вообще не полностью перевели на русский. Надо будет запрос подать. Чтобы поставить интервики нужно минимум десять статей, привести немного в пордяок Заглавную страницу и дать мне список (URL адреса) тех викий, с которыми ты хочешь установить контакт. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:35, апреля 14, 2011 (UTC) Их (ин.вики) пока только две, десять статей? наверное к вечеру сделаю)) а с заглавной что-нибудь придумаю... IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 11:38, апреля 14, 2011 (UTC) Интервики Сделал межязыковые ссылки и поставил лого твоей вики на Заглавную страницу Центральной вики. Кстати, мне больше фавиокн англичан нравится. Эффектный и простой, а у тебя не очень понятная картинка. Почему ты не добавил battlefield wiki в раздел дружественных проектов на Заглавной Call of Duty Wikia? Или ты воевать с ними собрался? =) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:52, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Это игровая иконка из BF BC 2 >:) поменяю, у них и правда красивее. Ни с кем я не собрался воевать)) хотя тру-фаны код и тру-фаны бф часто агрессивно себя ведут, доказывая что их игра лучше, чем оппонента. Хотя здесь никто не прав, ибо игры то разные хоть и того же жанра... я добавлю в дружественные проекты, когда приведу хотя бы к приличному виду здешнюю заглавную :D надо бы ещё поискать друзей-вики, но мои знания ограничиваются фоллаутом, а те вряд ли согласятся. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 08:34, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Да, посмотрел, спасибо, может кто и заглянет, но тут же ужаснется :D тут же вопрос: как ссылаться на главную викию? Ну, вдруг пригодится, а вот сейчас я этого не смог сделать... пытался написать "посмотрел", но фича не прокатила... =\ IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:49, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Не только на Центральную, но и на все остальные: Справка:Интервики ссылки. Но надо бы мне переписать эту статью, а то все с Центральной путаются. На русскую Центральную ссылка имеет вид w:c:ru:Название статьи, а, например, на Call of Duty будет w:c:ru.callofduty:Название статьи. И всё-таки запиши где-нибудь себе ссылку: Справка:Список статей. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:05, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Я не исключение - тоже ошибся :D как раз, кстати, почитаю - восемь гигов тяну с инета, времени много а завтра вообще выходной. Кстати, я так понял что новые дорожки для новых ачивок будут копироваться с обычных правок (названия но не картинки, что очевидно). Но нет изменения шагов - это большое упущение(( вопрос: Название дорожки должно строго соответствовать выбранной категории? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 16:53, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Название дорожек должно строго соответствовать категории, иначе не получится. Потренируйся с новыми дорожками сам, так как я никогда этим не занимался. Но картинки естественно нужны для каждой новой дорожки новые. В этом и весь смысл. Тот, кто опоздал на неделю Оружия или неделю Зомби пусть кусают локти, а участники, кто получил значки Оружия или значки Зомби, будут городиться уникальными значками. Изменение шагов, кстати, не упущение, а запрет на махинации со значками. Иначе админы могли бы подыграть себе, понизив требования к значкам (например, на час), а затем всё вернуть обратно. Но тут, кончено, можно спорить. Вероятно, фиксированное значение правок было самым простым решением в данном случае. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:43, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Справка Дошел до раздела "инпутбокс" там написано, обращайтесь к MediaWiki:Create - где написано "Создать" а вот в вики-активити, да и везде, упорно пишется "Add a Page", почему? О_о IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:05, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) :Спасибо, что обратил внимание. Я как-то упустил этот момент. Естественно MediaWiki:Create не относится к этой части интерфейса. Похоже эту кнопку совсем недавно сдвинули на другой скрипт. Вот MediaWiki:Button-createpage. Мы всё поправили на всех вики одновременно, поэтому пока не трогай. Должно автоматически обновиться. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:43, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Окей, оставлю её в покое. Перечитываю тему "Сворачивающиеся блоки" - почему-то не хочет работать скрипт. Они кстати странно записываются - то записались, то не записались... IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:45, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Да, с записью скриптов есть в последнее время какие-то накладки, но у меня твой шаблон BC2 weapons работает идеально. Не забудь сбросить кеш. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:48, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Про него-то я и забыл ;) всё работает, спасибо IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:50, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Кстати, хотел всё спросить... Сколько максимум одновременно работающих треков можно взять? Например, хочется ещё добавить по категориям Персонажей и Снайперским винтовкам (обоих правда нет, но это не беда)... и вообще есть ли лимит на треки? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:52, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) :В Справке ничего не написано, поэтому ничего сказать не могу. Вероятно ты ограничен только количеством существующих на вики категорий. Попробуй, если наткнёшься на ограничитель, обязательно сообщи. По поводу английского текста в Достижениях, то я был прав - там действительно много чего вообще не переведено. Вроде бы обещали заняться. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:38, апреля 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Хорошо)) я сообщю. Кстати, вот я создал дорожку "Штурмовые винтовки" но там правки оцениваются в те же 10 очков, что и обычные. Как задать более высокую награду? Ну, ладно, если обещали - то переведут IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 10:09, апреля 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Присмотрись повнимательнее. В новой дорожке есть полный набор значков: Бронзовые (за 5 и 10 правок), Серебряные (за 50 и 100) и Золотые (за 250 и 500). Ты и заработал Бронзовый значок "Любитель автоматов". За него ты получил 10 очков. Если бы не было трека, ты бы за эту правку ничего не получил, а если бы ты был новый участник, ты бы получил и "Любителя автоматов", и "Рядовой", то есть 20 очков. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:28, апреля 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Хитро-хитро)) теперь понятно IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 10:30, апреля 16, 2011 (UTC) Вопросы Ещё не очень здесь освоился. Но у меня возник вопрос: можно ли брать картинки и информацию с английской Battlefield Wiki? Я надеюсь что они не обидятся, можно брать и ставь "Нет лицензии". Кстати, лучше скриншоты добавлять из игры а не из реальной жизни, если ты так делаешь. И в конце сообщения в обсуждениях подписывайся четырьмя тильдами ~~~~ IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 15:58, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Да кстати, некоторые у них даже являются общественным достоянием, поскольку сделаны самими пользователями, так что пользуйся ими. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:05, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Приветствия Привет, я бюрократ на английском Battlefield Wiki. У меня нет знаний на русском языке, так что вы должны простить меня, как я использую Google Translate. Я просто хотел, чтобы "отношения" с русским языком Battlefield Wiki. Мы будем добавлять ссылки на ваши статьи на нашем английские. Я надеюсь, что больше людей заинтересованы в этом вики. Иметь хороший день! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:03, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, you speak English? Wonderful! Yes, the interlanguage links are precisely what I was talking about. As for the BFBC images, I'd be glad to offer them to you. Most of them are made by users at our wiki, and hence are uncopyrighted and in the public domain, free for all to use! So, yes, you can use our BFBC images. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:00, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Slightly... Thank you :) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:05, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, it's pretty good English. Приглашаем Вас! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:08, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Invite to English Wiki BF? Sounds great. But I should first settle here. In the future - maybe ;) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:12, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh sorry, there seems to have been a misunderstanding. "You're welcome" is an English expression: it is a response to "Thank you". Google translate is not very reliable, ha ha. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:18, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::huh, okay)) I understand, it's just google)) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:26, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Что-то я не помню, а ты у нас в группе на facebook есть? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:15, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) У вас? Хм.. Нет, точно нет)) зато я помечаю "Мне нравится" на некоторых статьях. Если можешь - скинь ссылочку. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:26, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) :То-то я смотрю, что ты обычно не совсем в курсе последних новостей: --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:10, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Вот именно!) спасибо, буду чаще заглядывать :) новости могут быть важны IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 18:51, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Картинки IRL Просто все картинки в основном с "голыми" оружиями, без модулей. А тут хоть с акогом. Карто;Talk 13:45, мая 4, 2011 (UTC) Омг... Ладно, хоть аког :D IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:00, мая 4, 2011 (UTC) ? Карто;Talk 14:01, мая 4, 2011 (UTC) Да нет, ничего. Все в порядке)) лучше бы скрины из игры добавлял ;) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:02, мая 4, 2011 (UTC) У меня нет BF. Карто;Talk 14:05, мая 4, 2011 (UTC) Содержание Не мог бы ты сделать "содержание" в разделе ГАЗ-69, а то я что-то не пойму. :) Kaen22 20:41, мая 6, 2011 (UTC) Содержание появляется когда на странице больше трёх разделов, то есть надо ещё насочинять что-то типа такого: BF V Описание Советы Интересные факты тогда всё будет работать IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 06:50, мая 7, 2011 (UTC) А. Понял. Спасибо. Kaen22 07:27, мая 9, 2011 (UTC) Русский-английский Я тоже, как и Ваш коллега с en-Battlefield, не понимаю, зачем использовать английские названия статей. Неужели в русифицированной версии игры все названия (типа Phantom или Patrol boat) тоже на английском? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:53, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Нет у меня Вьетнама(( я не могу проверить на истинное название. Надо уточнить у Каена.. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 12:30, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Ru & En Phantom пусть так и остаётся. Это как, например, "Mercedes Benz" и "Мерседес Бенц". Разницы вроде бы нет, но оригинальное название, на мой взгляд, лучше. А вот на счёт Лодки надо подумать. Просто в BFBC2 - V, она называется именно PBR. Пусть кто нибудь, у кого есть оригинальный Battlefield Vietnam, ''посмотрит как она называется, и тогда решим менять название или нет. Kaen22 13:25, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Надо сначала ориентироваться на название непосредственно из самой игры (в русской локализации - перевели название или нет) а потом уже по другим критериям. "Кто-нибудь у кого...", тут, кроме нас двоих, никого нет :D IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 13:32, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Я же и говорю: в русской версии ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - Vietnam катер назывется PBR. А так как человека с русской версией Battlefield Vietnam у нас нету, значит название мы не меняем. :) Kaen22 13:52, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Хорошие картинки на ачивках... Не мог бы ты (если будет свободное время) сделать их здесь? Кстати, не играл в Brothers in Arms? --Bogdan;Поговорить 13:37, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Ладно, оставим пока что)) не забывай нажимать кнопку "подпись" ;) 2Bogdan, нет не играл. Тебе нужны точно такие же картинки или похожие? Я просто уже собрался с народом погонять в сетевую и прочитаю ответ позже IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 13:38, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Точно такие же лычки и знаки званий --Bogdan;Поговорить 13:42, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) :Приступаю. хотя погоди. У меня же нет статуса сисопа и я ваще там не зареган. Так что, попробуй сам скопировать мои картинки, ок? или можешь на время мне дать сисопство - только потом снять не забудь, а то буду висеть в списке сисопов зря. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 15:14, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Попросил своего друга посмотреть в Battlefield Vietnam. Он сказал, что в игре нельзя посмотреть название транспорта. Это знающие люди на глаз определяют. А так как там названия нету, а в BFBC2V ''она называется PBR, значит название оставляем преждним. Kaen22 13:52, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Окей. Кстати, разве название не отобразится если задавишь человека? Кстати, кстати, можно задавить человека в воде? :D я просто не так силён в БФ, но есть желание в нём разобраться IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 15:14, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Just to pitch in here, in the original ''Battlefield Vietnam, the names are displayed in the killfeed. For example, in BFV, if you kill someone with the PBR, it'll display "Player 1 PBR Player 2" on the side. That's where we at the English wiki get the names. Kaen, maybe you could as your friend to double check, as to me, it does seem odd having English titles on a Russian wiki. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:03, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I'm said this to my friend. He's checking. (Excuse me for my bad english :D) Kaen22 17:56, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Мой друг проверил. В русской версии катер называется П.Б.Р., что является переводом аббревиатуры PBR. Но настоящее русское название Речная патрульная лодка, ''не соответствует ей. Значит оставляем PBR. Kaen22 18:18, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Понял ;) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 18:36, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Шаблон Можешь сделать этот шаблон у нас, вот тут. А то я с шаблонами вообще разобраться не могу. Названия можешь английские пооставлять, я если что исправлю. Kaen22 21:22, мая 15, 2011 (UTC) Названия английские, вторую строку не включал, т.к. там пояснение что все карты подходят для всех режимов. С категориями определись сам, по умолчанию выставил "Сетевые уровни" и "Сетевые уровни Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam". Хотя можно просто написать "Карты" и "Карты BFBC2V"... хотя.. ладно, решай сам, думаю тебе виднее. Если что - шаблон нормально отображаться не будет - не знаю почему, но уже второй раз с ним сталкиваюсь... IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 04:57, мая 16, 2011 (UTC) Аватара У меня проблема: не меняется аватар. Ставлю любой, а остаётся тот же. что делать? PA1N 09:14, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) Не забывай, что надо нажать на кнопку "Сохранить" внизу страницы IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 09:43, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) Кстати, в "недавних файлах" от тебя только старая картинка с ппш, может ты ошибся с файлом? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 09:53, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) Главная страница Надо как-то чётко сделать главную страницу. Сможешь этим заняться? PS: Как на счёт переиеновать "Battlefield вики" в "Заглавная страница"? Kaen22 19:41, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) Не знаю, смогу ли... просто буду отсутствовать скоро некоторое время... обе страницы уже есть: "Battlefield вики" и "Заглавная страница". Надо сюда нового добавлять, но пока что нечего... 40 страниц всего лишь, не разгуляешься... IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:58, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) Ну я хотел заняться главной, когда будет 100 полноценных статей. :) Kaen22 20:31, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) +1, а мне вообще сейчас туго - не до сети и игр... кстати, догнать бы планку сотни просто статей, а полноценные - со временем... IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:44, мая 30, 2011 (UTC) Real Как ты думаешь, надо ли в статьи типа 4х Оптический прицел и т.п. вставлять картинку с изображением этой вищи в реальности? Kaen22 17:01, мая 31, 2011 (UTC) Вряд ли стоит... я вообще противник лишних ирл-картинок :D если хочешь - вставь IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 13:39, июня 1, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Я заметил, что скриншоты из Battlefield 2 ты делаешь сам. Если не трудно, то не обрезай их. Пусть будут в полном размере. Kaen22 19:19, июня 5, 2011 (UTC) Ботов стыдно показывать :D ладно, не буду больше обрезать IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:21, июня 5, 2011 (UTC) Шаблон. Part 2 Не мог бы ты сделать шаблон про страны (такой как тут) у нас? Kaen22 14:28, июля 26, 2011 (UTC) Щас сварганю IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:30, июля 26, 2011 (UTC) Лишнее снесёшь сам, копировать здесь: IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:39, июля 26, 2011 (UTC) Да не этот. Тот в котором флаг. :D Kaen22 16:27, июля 26, 2011 (UTC) Вот засада! :D , скоро появится готов IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:42, июля 26, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо. :) Kaen22 18:53, июля 26, 2011 (UTC) Порталы Exlex утверждает, что любое новое пространство имён, которое не будет включаться в общий счётчик статей, должно быть на всю ширину страницы. Я не настолько уверен в этом, поэтому при запросе нового пространства имён дал бы ссылку на центр. вики и, например, сюда. Порядок действий - обычный. Пишешь стаффам через Служебная:Contact. См. Справка:Пользовательские пространства имён. Не забудь удалить текущие статьи с приставкой Портал. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:10, августа 2, 2011 (UTC) Если я напишу им на русском они меня поймут? всяко гугл-транслятор наврать может IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 21:17, августа 3, 2011 (UTC) :Напиши мне текст на английском, а я поправлю. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:32, августа 4, 2011 (UTC) :Admin Dashboard? Интересная штука, сейчас что-нибудь придумаю на свежую голову и скину тебе IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 09:10, августа 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Я знаю, что "краткость - сестра таланта", но сейчас немного не тот случай) Ладно, вот текст, который надо отправить стаффам, только поставь ссылку на портал на англ. CoD вики, чтобя всё было ясно и понятно: "Hello. I'm bureaucrat ru-Battlefield wiki. We need a new namespace. Name of new namespace: Портал. This is a Portal in the translation from Russian. See similar pages on en-Battlefield wiki: ''ссылка. The new namespace should NOT include in the count of pages. Thanks." --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:52, августа 5, 2011 (UTC) Ссылку на БФ вики или всё таки на КоД? думаю, здесь на БФ, а с КоД вики отправить "I'm sysop ru-CoD... pages on en-CoD". Кстати разметка [[|]] сработает или так линк кидать с протоколом http? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 11:12, августа 5, 2011 (UTC) :Это же обычный e-mail будет, а не вики-письмо. Конечно с http. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:07, августа 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Отправил. Посмотрю как они отреагируют. Потом начну экспериментировать с порталами и, когда разберусь, примусь за основное. Интересно, как быстро они отвечают на запросы? 70 человек против 120К Викий, хотя основная часть малоактивна... IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:21, августа 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Обычно робот сразу присылает письмо, где пишет, что ответ будет в течение 5 рабочих дней. Не знаю как с новыми пространствами имён, а вот название вики меняют оперативно за два-три дня. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:51, августа 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Насколько я понял это было весьма быстро. Прислали сегодня вечером уведомление на мыло: Alright. The namespace is created as you asked. If you have any questions or problems, just reply back. -- Chris Stafford Wikia.com, Community Technical Support :::Спасибо за помощь! Сначала здесь потренируюсь, а потом уже за КоД вики. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:59, августа 5, 2011 (UTC) Шаблоны Можно как-то сделать, чтобы надпись Показать где-то в стороне была? Kaen22 14:39, августа 22, 2011 (UTC) Хороший вопрос. Думаю, это возможно, но я недоучился на программера и яваскрипт ещё не выучил. Если есть идеи - можешь реализовать их здесь. Имхо, надо править ближе к концу файла. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:57, августа 22, 2011 (UTC) Шаблон армии Сделай пожалуйста шаблон армии. (Типа такого). Kaen22 12:52, сентября 4, 2011 (UTC) Готово Шаблон:Армия IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:01, сентября 4, 2011 (UTC) Большое спасибо. Kaen22 20:34, сентября 4, 2011 (UTC) Будь добр, сделай в шаблоне армии так, чтобы надписи "Название", "Лидер", "Игры" и т.д. были в черном квадрате. (Как тут). Kaen22 16:43, сентября 10, 2011 (UTC) Пофиксил IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:26, сентября 10, 2011 (UTC) Фон Kuzura сказал, что ты можешь сделать фон для вики. Время свободное есть? :) Kaen22 21:00, октября 1, 2011 (UTC) Угу, только ленюсь много :D кстати я понял почему бетка не ставится - ось не та. Время свободного не много теперь (сам поражён, в прошлом семестре сплошь свободное время было), ну, если сегодня тиммейт не придёт на сборы - что-нибудь сварганю. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 07:42, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) Fuck That :D свистнул у англичан. Используется в качестве файла "Wiki-background", везде так, если что здесь можешь ещё и пошаманить IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 07:55, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Edittools. Сам иногда забываю, как точно называется страница. Надо будет в Справку написать об этом. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:29, октября 5, 2011 (UTC) interwiki Сделай пожалуйста интервики ссылку на эту викию. Kaen22 15:45, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) Хрень какая-то... может ещё не проиндексировался языковой раздел? у англичан ещё нет ссылки на "ca" IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 16:23, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) Запросы на межъязыковые ссылки. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:51, ноября 2, 2011 (UTC) :Спасибо IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 20:05, ноября 2, 2011 (UTC) Раз два три Голосование от IGN *В категории "Графика" проголосовало 119,678 человек, из которых: **'22,911' отдало голоса MW3 **'96,767' отдало голоса за BF3 * В категории "Мультиплеер" проголосовало 98,282 человека, из которых: **'67,102' отадло голоса за BF3 **'31,182' отдали голоса за MW3 * В категории "Кампания" проголосовало 75,026 человек, из которых: **'35,246' проголосовали за MW3 **'39,780' отдали голоса за BF3 Всего в голосовании учавствовало 292,988 человек. Удивлен тем, что даже в "Кампании" BF3 победил. Не ожидал. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 00:28, декабря 11, 2011 (UTC) А я не удивлён. Потому что в компании МВ3 грань гениальности и шизофрении была переступлена. Fidel Kastro 05:55, декабря 11, 2011 (UTC) Разве шизофрения? Кстати, не понятно, что случилось с Рамирезом, а сюжет в мв3 ну очень резок, потому и "кампания" такая вышла. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 20:15, декабря 14, 2011 (UTC) Я до сих пор полностью не прошёл. :D — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 13:21, декабря 15, 2011 (UTC) Привет из Школодути вики А почему собственно ты тогда ушёл? Я к чему это всё говорю: у них там теперь пять из шести админов забили на вики, и она медленно скатывается в сранное говно. Ты не мог бы вернутся и навести там порядок? Мы с тебя даже статус админа не сняли. Happy Soldier 16:35, декабря 11, 2011 (UTC) Если бы не Великий Я и Айд, то здесь бы тоже был один каен. Fidel Kastro 17:06, декабря 11, 2011 (UTC) Ну чтож... конкретных задач у нас пока нет, да и я не заставляю тебя туда заходить - не хочешь - не надо....Happy Soldier 07:16, декабря 15, 2011 (UTC) Понятно IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 20:37, декабря 16, 2011 (UTC) Старые шабы Надо пофиксить старые шабы-инфобоксы (1, 2, 3, 4). Старые черные плашки –> на прозрачные. (Как тут например). — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 11:31, марта 30, 2012 (UTC) Как раз дум устанавливаю и время есть. Кстати, я снимаю параметр "пробивная способность" в шаблоне оружия, отголоски код тут всяко не нужны IDDQD 16:26, марта 30, 2012 (UTC) Окай. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 16:27, марта 30, 2012 (UTC) Фикс v.2 : Там в шабе Карта – маленький фейл (в других может быть тоже, я не проверил). Графа Название отображается не в верхней шапке, а слева, как отдельный подпункт. Глянь Харьков например. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 17:28, марта 30, 2012 (UTC) : Я все пофиксил. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 17:42, марта 30, 2012 (UTC) : Ок, а то сижу и думаю, что там не так. Кстати, инфобоксы наезжают друг на друга - надо бы инфы добавить в Харьков или снизить чуток шабы. IDDQD 17:43, марта 30, 2012 (UTC) : Потом brclear добавлю. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 17:58, марта 30, 2012 (UTC) Сообщение ХВАТЕТ МЕНЯ ГЛУШИТЬ В CALL OF DUTY WIKI ЧЁРТ ВОЗМИ ПРИДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ УРОД ПРИКРАТЬ МЕНЯ ГЛУШИТЬ В CALL OF DUTY ВИКА ИЛИ Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ СУЧИЙ ПОТРОХ Лол, берегись, дружище, У НИВО СВЯЗИ В ЦЫРЫУ )) RIFRAF (обсуждение) 16:11, июля 21, 2012 (UTC) Испытания Под испытания идут отдельные страницы. Все ок. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 11:30, мая 31, 2012 (UTC) :Ладно хрен с ними, будет больше страниц IDDQD 12:38, мая 31, 2012 (UTC) Угорел от тролля постом выше. :Подписывайся IDDQD 12:38, мая 31, 2012 (UTC) Как сделать ссылку на категорию? При дробовиков, визуальный редактор отказывается дальше работать и просит открыть исходный код :3 :Когда ж все научатся подписываться хотя бы? Ссылка делается так: дробовиков IDDQD 08:35, июля 21, 2012 (UTC) :Работай в исходнике, как в единственно православно верном варианте IDDQD 08:37, июля 21, 2012 (UTC) Iddqd, почему рус. перевод такой убогий? (например мне показывается "Iddqd, вы заработали...". Почему не "Iddqd заработал"?) Как создать страницу - редирект? И почему у америкосов "кошерная" главная страница? Т.Е. оформлена в темных тонах и т.д.? :Подписывайся четырьмя тильдами (~~~~) в обсуждениях. Редирект создается с таким содержанием: #REDIRECT Страница_куда_направляем. IDDQD 17:13, июля 21, 2012 (UTC) :Привет Макс. Я Арсений. .frost vesterbryk. (обсуждение) 15:54, сентября 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Привет Арсений. Я Макс IDDQD 04:56, октября 1, 2012 (UTC) Салют! Спасибо, вроде тут все просто. Постараюсь помочь чем смогу! Ошибся Можешь удалить вот эту и эту статью, а то случайно создал (ошибся с перенаправлениями). Хотел исправить, а получилось вот это(( Knif3_58 (обсуждение) 18:33, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) :Удалил IDDQD 19:33, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Спасибо. Knif3_58 (обсуждение) 19:42, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) Приветствую Здравствуйте! Недавно нашел эту Вики, и обнаружил что на ней вы - единственный активный админ. Так вот, не могли бы вы предоставить мне список требуемых статей? Пес (Связаться или просто поболтать) 10:48, августа 4, 2013 (UTC) :Привет. Сетевой раздел БФ3. Оружие, карты, техника IDDQD 14:03, августа 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Мда, вот черт... Как раз таки в сетевую БФ3 я не играл... Ну а все-таки, про что ещё можно написать? Я играл В БФ Бэд Компани 2 и БФ3. Пес (Связаться или просто поболтать) 18:25, августа 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Ну одиночную игру можно взять. Добавить галерею, интересные факты, прохождение или ещё чего-нибудь IDDQD 20:02, августа 4, 2013 (UTC) ССО/НОС Ты не знаешь, как расшифровывается ССО? А то название статьи не соответствует аббревиатуре. Knif3_58 (обсуждение) 17:10, августа 6, 2013 (UTC) :К сожалению, я без понятия IDDQD 20:32, августа 6, 2013 (UTC) Блок на Call of Duty Разблокируй меня пожайлуста на Call of Duty вики. Я создал другой профиль потому что я не знал как иначе выйти из такой ситуации (я тогда первые дни как узнал о викиях). Я не хотел набивать значки, просто хотел чтобы на вики было всё грамотно написано. 09:52, августа 27, 2013 (UTC) Ботовилд Скажите а Battlefleld 3 хорошая игра ну стоит покупать или нет 37.192.100.106 04:05, сентября 5, 2013 (UTC) Хорошая, её кое-где вообще за 1 доллар можно купить. я бы рекомендовал прикупить бф4 IDDQD 18:45, сентября 5, 2013 (UTC) Ясно спасибо 37.192.100.106 07:22, сентября 7, 2013 (UTC) Ответ Помочь. Но не просто так, конечно ;) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:09, октября 25, 2013 (UTC) :Это часть проекта Дарвин. В настоящий момент заявки на тестирование уже не принимаются, так как идёт разработка плана глобального релиза динамического макета страницы. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:30, октября 25, 2013 (UTC) Ссылки на ВК группы на заглавной Привет! Не знаю, заходишь ты сюда или нет, но просто на всякий случай извещаю, что я разместил ссылки на группы по Battlefield. Это обоюдовыгодное действие, так как они также разместили свои ссылки на вики в группах, что привлекает сюда новых посетителей. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, ведь это делается из лучших побуждений) — [[User:Jormun|'Jørmun']] (talk) 22:10, ноября 16, 2013 (UTC) :Не против, очень хорошо, спасибо IDDQD 10:21, ноября 17, 2013 (UTC) ку, лах. Abra the SaloEd 21:27, декабря 22, 2013 (UTC) Крч,взорву твою жопу какнить. Пожалуйста разблокируйте меня на COD вики. А я помогу вам остаться на посту. лол, я подумаю ещё IDDQD 15:50, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) Революция Привет! а что у вас там за революция на код вики? ''Mr. Grizzly'' 17:15, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) да оппозиционер навешал лапши на уши нескольким людям и позвал старых моих "оппонентов". вот и решили совершить революцию. приходится теперь разбираться с этими ребятками IDDQD 17:21, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) Что ж удачи''Mr. Grizzly'' 17:25, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) Спасибо. Если будете меня здесь снимать — напишите, я дам согласие. IDDQD 17:30, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) Спасибо за совет. А на сколько дней сократить вы можите? Simon "Ghost" Raily (обсуждение) 11:42, февраля 2, 2014 (UTC) Две недели вместо месяца, потому что дохрена он выдал тебе, но вряд ли опять же ты мне поможешь. Кстати, ещё один совет: настоятельно рекомендую подтянуть знания по русскому языку, потому что АШИПКИ ГЛОЗА РИЖУТ. если ты будешь делать мелочные правки с ошибками, то я уверен, что большинство их просто откатят IDDQD 12:09, февраля 2, 2014 (UTC) Некто с медвежьей фамилией О великий Акрег, снизойди до простого человека и внемли мне. Ибо случилась одна фигня. Некто Mr.Grizzly был заблокирован на СоD вики, из-за подозрений в использовании мультиакка. Не далее как 3 дня назад я проверил его и его предполагаемый акк на одной вики (там я проверяющий IP). Оказалось что они разные. Так что смысла в его блокировке не вижу. --Огонь мяч (история). 13:23, февраля 15, 2014 (UTC) :Схожу проверю и отпишусь IDDQD 13:24, февраля 15, 2014 (UTC) :Совпадение с участником Участник:=Army shooter=, и ещё с рядом участников. Он остаётся заблокированным. IDDQD 13:40, февраля 15, 2014 (UTC) Вопросы IDDQD привет!Я новичок,подскажи,пожалуйста,в каких статьях вы нуждаетесь.И это,может участника месяца введём?Или опросы?А может тематические недельки со спец.ачивками?Ведь вики мы не маленькая,пора выйти на уровень CoD вики.Печенько (обсуждение) 16:53, марта 21, 2014 (UTC) :Пора бы, согласен. IDDQD 17:37, марта 29, 2014 (UTC) :Окей!Как вижу,уже ввели опросы.Кстати я там темку для опроса подкинул.А насчет участника месяца.....рано ещё....как народа больше будет тогда.Печенько(базар аль как?) (обсуждение) 17:45, апреля 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Ненавижу когда пишут в середине страницы. IDDQD 21:28, апреля 4, 2014 (UTC) Ахтунг Акрегушка, я хотел разобраться после набега какого-то школьника в этой статье, но в итоге обосрался с откатами и отменами правок. Не мог бы ты исправить там? — Kaen22 17:19, марта 29, 2014 (UTC) :Ща глянем IDDQD 17:30, марта 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Записал старую версию статьи... Бля, вот же парадокс... сколько времени играю в БФ, а всё не могу взяться за вики. С другой стороны, почти не играю в колду, зато только ей и занимаюсь, кошмар. IDDQD 17:32, марта 29, 2014 (UTC) Тег У этого тега нет никаких параметров, так как он экспериментальный и предназначен исключительно для правой колонки на Заглавной странице или подобной ей месте. Вряд ли он нормально встанет в уголке сообщества. Можно с тегом сделать что-то через CSS, но ширину он даже через CSS плохо держит. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:43, апреля 2, 2014 (UTC) :Все статьи: Служебная:AllPages. Что касается скобочек с размером статей, то ты путаешь список всех статей и списки коротких и длинных статей вики: Служебная:ShortPages и Служебная:LongPages. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:46, апреля 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Нужно оформить страницу бота соответствующим образом. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:02, апреля 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Нет, не нужно. Уже присвоил. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:06, апреля 3, 2014 (UTC) Похоже, баг. Я напишу инженерам. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:24, апреля 5, 2014 (UTC) Такие дела На повестке дня вопрос о размещении в статьях навигационных шаблонов. Товарищ Ретард ставит их в конце стаками (aka CoD Wiki), но это не совсем удобно, ящитаю. Во-первых, стаки выглядят не очень. Особенно, если это, например, статья сабж которой присутствует во многих играх серии (C4, Нож, etc.). Во-вторых, со стороны навигации неудобно: допустим что кто-то зашел, чтобы прочитать о сабже исключительно в BF2; ему проще будет перейти на другой сабж из BF2 сразу после раздела, чем пролистывать всю страницу ради поиска навигационного шаба в конце. В общем, предлагаю или голосование запилить, или тебе решать. Kaen22 22:50, апреля 5, 2014 (UTC) Это же неудобно, чьорт побьери! Ну да ладно, пусть будет пока что так, мне просто привыкнуть надо будет. Хотя голосование референдум потом проводить придется, когда достаточно активных участников будет. Kaen22 08:44, апреля 6, 2014 (UTC) Я так делаю, потому что во многих статьях, где есть инфобоксы (оружие, например), из-за такой системы получается просто гора никому ненужного белого места. В некоторых же статьях была система "Раздел:Нае-шаб" — и всё, больше ничего. Это совсем никуда не годится. Я согласен, что в статьях с несколькими разделами и хоть каким-то описанием в каждом из них нае-шабы лучше смотрятся в своих разделах, но есть ли здесь хоть одна такая статья?.. retard 11:40, апреля 6, 2014 (UTC) Вообще, я полностью не изучал AWB, так что точно про Неиспользуемые файлы сказать не могу. Полный мануал по AWB на английском здесь. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:41, апреля 6, 2014 (UTC) Не то Объединить бы (Уистлер → Ласло Ковик). Kaen22 19:25, апреля 13, 2014 (UTC) :Принял IDDQD 19:26, апреля 13, 2014 (UTC) Привет Для вас есть работа. Интересует? retard 09:11, апреля 14, 2014 (UTC) Я тут ньюфаг,и не уверен к кому и куда обращаться.Вообщем,прочитал где-то об изменеии дизайна в статьях,и там говорилось,мол к админам нужно обращаться.Так вот,что-то мне приспичило поменять дизайн.Обычный белый фон бесит,есть ли возможность как-то поменять её? :Эм, подписывайся камрад. Цветовую схему могут менять только админы, если нравится чёрный фон, то на код-вики как раз такой стоит. У нас остаётся ОДЫКВАТНЫЙ и ЦЫВИЛЬНЫЙ расово-верный обычный фон, нафиг эти усложнения IDDQD 19:16, апреля 30, 2014 (UTC) В чужой монастырь.. Я чёт не понял куда делись все пикчи с настоящим оружием/техникой. Превью статей потом выглядат некошерно и вообще фу. На счет общей инфы – это да. Ее кол-во надо будет сократить. Но IRL ПИКЧИ — это же круто, мать вашу. Kaen22 18:34, апреля 29, 2014 (UTC) …Но монастырь, к счастью, не чужой, и раз быдлократ сказал "Надо", то нубетс ответил "Есть!". retard 12:00, апреля 30, 2014 (UTC) Каен, на хрен эти пикчи. Ещё по возможности надо избавиться от уменьшенных копий (типа 120px-filename) IDDQD 19:13, апреля 30, 2014 (UTC) :: НО ТАК ЖЫ КРУТО! Kaen22 19:24, апреля 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Лол, доводы видимо кончились :) ирл пушки всегда можно посмотреть в википедии, надо создать эталонный образец стаба статьи и ставить его в пример, где как раз в начале будет М5к ссылка на сраную википедию где этих картинок хоть жопой ешь, а у нас в некоторых статьях почти во всех стабах мало картинок или висит одна одинокая IRL-пикча. Я хотел это ещё на той неделе сделать, вернее привести как-нибудь к этому, доклепать необходимых шаблонов и привесить правила вики, но приболел не в тему, и всё это дело в лучшем случае будет где-то в 7-10 мая, в худшем — в начале июня. А пока у нас в голосовании зато 2-2 и есть несколько участников, которые не голосовали, да и поди не знают как... IDDQD 19:35, апреля 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Я кстати добавил в причины удаления файла строку "Копия файла с википедии" =Р так что будем использовать игровой контент. если что-то необходимо под личные нужды - оно оставляется до лучших времён (ну, эт негласное правило такое). IDDQD 19:39, апреля 30, 2014 (UTC) Круг Михаил В очередной раз обосрался с разметкой. Посмотри Шаблон:Инфобокс/оружие, там какое-то зацикленное говно получилось. Заранее благодарю. Kaen22 11:50, мая 5, 2014 (UTC) Чтобы восстановить шаб, мне пришлось восстанавливать статью, а затем ещё и рыться в своём вкладе в поисках наиболее несвежей версии (не факт, что она самая несвежая). Зачем такая вот деструктивная самодеятельность? retard 12:28, мая 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Меня подставили. В планах было только лишь переименование. По привычке на автомате клацнул "Переименовать", потом уже рассмотрел галочку "Перенаправить все статьи" (или как-то так), которую мне подкинули, я понял, что ввели недавно, ибо раньше ее не было. Kaen22 12:47, мая 5, 2014 (UTC) Названия с маленькой буквы? да эт не смешно. в чём трудность я так и не понял. создал "Шаблон:Инфобокс/Оружие", юзайте IDDQD 13:09, мая 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Раздел features нужен для всяких весомых мелочей. В современных частях БФ по сути и не нужен, а вот в старых полезен. :: И еще вопрос. Зачем раздел страна-производитель? Если инфа про страну-производитель показывается категорией + в начале статьи. Kaen22 13:52, мая 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Хз, лучше вообще сократить до "страна" IDDQD 14:07, мая 5, 2014 (UTC) :::: Да лучше вообще убрать. Если в статье много игр где используется сабж, то это просто будет одинаковое повторение во всех шабах. К тому же есть строка операторы, которая более полезная. Ну и 2 причины, которые я выше написал. :::::Ладно, хрен с этим параметром, если хочешь - стирай. И кстати, ты забыл подписаться IDDQD 14:41, мая 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Бляха, точно. Ну ладно. Подпишусь здесь два раза тогда. Kaen22 14:54, мая 5, 2014 (UTC) Kaen22 14:54, мая 5, 2014 (UTC) Работа Ты снёс шаб "Строительство", но не вычистил его из статей. Доделай это. retard 21:14, мая 9, 2014 (UTC) :Орли? Пруфы! IDDQD 21:22, мая 9, 2014 (UTC) : . retard 22:11, мая 9, 2014 (UTC) ::вот, спасибо, так бы сразу IDDQD 07:24, мая 10, 2014 (UTC) Поле битвы: Тяжелая линия Как быть с неофициальным контентом? Если, например, инфа о чем-то взята не из официальных видео/скринов, а из йоба-перезаписаных камрипов и т.д., ее можно заносить на вики иль нет? Kaen22 16:33, июня 8, 2014 (UTC) Ну официально были только трейлер и тизер. Однако, в том же кудахте гуляют видео записаные прямиком из альфа-версии игры. Англичане подобные видео игнорируют, мол копирайтов нет, кукареку, нельзя. Поэтому и спрашиваю, нам так можно? И, да. Нам бы после Е3 фон сменить, когда подходящие пикчи будут в доступе. Kaen22 13:39, июня 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Вот пара более-менее подходящих картинок. https://pp.vk.me/c620130/v620130636/8bbf/RXOU_B3YlRw.jpg https://pp.vk.me/c620130/v620130636/8b9b/RCINn1lXNEs.jpg Kaen22 17:44, июня 10, 2014 (UTC) Как ни странно, но мне доставил. Хотя что мне, у меня даже 3-я баттла лагает. Kaen22 20:45, июня 11, 2014 (UTC) Продвижение Battlefield 1 В связи со скорым выходом Battlefield 1, предлагаю заменить избранную статью заглавной. Заменить на статью Battlefield 1. Сейчас это одна из самых популярных статей на вики. Когда на вики появятся статьи по Battlefield 1, следует изменить навигационное меню и добавить ссылки на новый контент. Если вы против, я ничего не буду менять. Если не ответите - изменю избранную статью заглавной и нав-меню. - NO VAC 12:30, октября 13, 2016 (UTC) :Наоборот одобряю, один фиг голосовать за статью месяца не кому IDDQD 13:51, ноября 4, 2016 (UTC) Просьба Приветствую! А можешь дать права здесь админа? Навигацию подправлю --SHOCK-25 (обсуждение) 11:44, января 28, 2018 (UTC) :Всегда пожалуйста IDDQD 16:25, апреля 9, 2018 (UTC)